Gorillaz Kicks Assia !
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Question : si nous laissons une bande de musiciens cartoonesques et une autre bande composée de critiques Internet fous furieux envahir un pays, pensez-vous qu'ils pourront gérer ça correctement ? Vous avez toute votre vie pour y répondre. Bien que j'aie envie de vous livrer ma version.
1. Orchestral Intro

**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Et voici encore un crossover qui fera en plus issue de premier contact avec certains des travaux des magnifiques vidéastes de Channel Awesome (Nostalgia Critic, Linkara, Spoony, la Nostalgia Chick et même les Frenchies Benzaie et Sad Panda, un temps).**

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas bien, je vous conseille d'aller sur le forum « Fans de Nostalgia Critic », de vous y inscrire et de regarder les centaines de vidéos traduites proposées par le site. Et donc, sachez que pour les anniversaires du site, Channel Awesome a réalisé 3 films :** _ **Kickassia**_ **,** _ **Suburban Knights**_ **et** _ **To Boldly Flee**_ **.**

 **Donc, j'ai décidé de prendre ces films et d'en faire des crossovers avec Gorillaz. Et là, vous regardez** _ **Gorillaz Kicks Assia !**_ **, la première partie de la trilogie se passant pendant le film** _ **Kickassia**_ **et durant la Phase 3 de Gorillaz.**

 **Pour vous mettre en bouche, voici un court prologue !**

 **Enjoy !**

Bon, tout est en place ? Vérifions donc… la chaise, OK. Le feu dans la cheminée, OK. La bouteille de scotch pour tenir tout au long de ce récit ridicule, OK. La voix grave et profonde qui ferait pleurer Morgan Freeman de honte, OK. Et… ah ouais, le petit générique de début de Channel Awesome, j'y avais pas pensé !

Oukéééééé… eh ben, c'est pas grave, je vais le faire à la bouche ! Euh, alors, déjà, c'est quoi le rythme… ah ouais ! Tintintintin tintintintin tintintintin TINTINTINTIN TIIIIIIN TIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! TIN !

Voilà, c'est fait et je me suis bien tapé la honte alors commençons à raconter…

 _Il existe un pays nommé Molossia. Un micro-pays, plus exactement, localisé à la sortie de Reno, dans le Nevada. Un minuscule bout de terrain, 0,55 hectares plus exactement. Mais par une étrange lacune, il est considéré comme une nation. Elle est dirigée par un homme nommé Kevin Baugh, qui s'est autoproclamé Président de ce fier pays. On dit qu'il lui manque un plomb pour le péter, mais il maintient l'ordre dans son humble pays. Molossia est un pays simple, tranquille et paisible… qui n'a jamais encore été soumis à une invasion brutale ou sauvage. C'est là qu'intervient un homme…_

Et maintenant qu'on a passé cette histoire déjà racontée dans plein de films ou de jeux vidéo, partons vers une contrée mystique et secrète connue sous le nom de l'Illinois. Située en Amérique, pays tout aussi mystique et secret, cette contrée est le point de départ d'une aventure épique, bourrée d'action, de rebondissements, de trahisons, de passions… ouais, bon, j'exagère un peu, elle est surtout bien ridicule. Mais y'a de l'action et des rebondissements. Je crois. Je sais pas, en fait, j'ai juste lu le pitch général sur Wikipédia, c'est la première fois que je vais raconter ça.

Ouais bon, Illinois. Approchons-nous d'une maison à l'apparence paisible. Mais cette tranquillité n'est que façade. Car à l'intérieur de cette maison, nous pouvons voir un salon. Et ce salon… est loin d'être un salon ordinaire. En effet, en s'approchant, nous voyons plusieurs ordinateurs connectés ensemble. Et un homme observe les ordinateurs, d'un regard plein de convoitise et d'envie.

Cet homme au t-shirt blanc, à la cravate rouge mal faite et à la casquette et veste noire se nomme le Nostalgia Critic. Et ses ordinateurs projettent des données que généralement, personne ne songerait à aller voir.

Un micro-pays. Une île de plastique. Un homme vert et assez horrible à fréquenter. Un robot femelle et sa sœur jumelle (ou en tout cas, ce qui y ressemble). Un timide aux cheveux bleus. Et au centre, le fameux micro-pays de Molossia, centre des convoitises de cet homme et la donnée qu'il regardait avec le plus d'envie. Et sur ses lèvres, un mot était répété avec gourmandise, comme un succulent gâteau qu'on ne peut plus se retenir de dévorer ou un(e) amant(e) qui n'attend plus que nous pour laisser éclater tout son plaisir et se faire brouter le kiki/le vagin… fiouuuu, putain, c'était nul, j'arrête.

« Molossiiiiiiiiiie… »

Bref, autant dire que pour ce Nostalgia Critic, cette micro-République était un peu son but ultime, sa raison de vivre. Je sais pas depuis combien d'années il a envie de conquérir ce pays mais il en veut, le gars !

Le problème, c'est que pour ça, il a besoin d'alliés. Et des alliés, fort heureusement, il sait où en trouver. Immédiatement, il décrocha son portable et appela tous les contacts de son répertoire. Et autant dire que ça prit un peu de temps parce qu'avec tous les gars qu'il connaissait, il y avait quand même pas mal de monde à appeler.

Et à chacun de ses appels, 2 mots prophétiques l'accompagnaient :

« C'est l'heure… »

Ces mots, semblant inoffensifs, allaient faire débuter ce qui resterait sûrement comme la plus grande épopée vécue à ce jour par de simples citoyens américains. Une aventure qui allait réinventer le concept même d'épopée moderne, transcendant par sa nature même les âges, les lieux, les sexes, les races et les religions et fondant toutes les précédentes épopées pour créer une nouvelle forme d'aventure restant inégalée…

Mais en fait, il s'avère que Lewis « Linkara » Lovhaug et Lindsay « Nostalgia Chick » Ellis ne comprirent pas, que Joe « Angry Joe » Vargas crut que c'était un plan pour détruire les KFC, que Phelan « Phelous » Porteous ne connaissait pas Molossia et que certains étaient absents/avaient autre chose à foutre/étaient victimes de problèmes indépendants de leur volonté. On pourrait croire que les deux dernières mentions sont la même chose mais non. C'est légèrement différent.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Si vous êtes intrigué, que vous avez des questions ou que vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews et on part tous conquérir la Molossie !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Welcome to the Attack of Plastic Beach

**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et voici le second chapitre de** _ **Gorillaz Kicks Assia !**_ **, titre sonnant comme un nanar des années 90 mais étant surtout celui d'un 1** **er** **grand crossover entre Gorillaz et Channel Awesome. Et d'ailleurs, ce chapitre va raconter la collision entre ces 2 univers pas forcément très communs.**

 **Enjoy !**

Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé d'aller voir quelle était la côte la plus éloignée de tout point connu de l'homme ? Ouais, non, moi non plus. Mais avez-vous déjà cherché ça sur Internet ? Moi, oui. Et cela nous amène donc dans l'océan Pacifique. Vers un endroit nommé Point Nemo. Et sur ce Point Nemo se dresse une île… entièrement faite de plastique.

Elle se nomme Plastic Beach. Bon, j'avoue que l'originalité n'est absolument pas présente mais on s'en fout. Et si je devais vous faire un résumé de pourquoi je vous en parle, eh bien :

\- le groupe Gorillaz, groupe préféré de cet auteur m'ayant engagé pour raconter cette histoire débile (N.D.A : je t'emmerde !), a élu domicile sur cette île. D'abord uniquement peuplée par le chanteur Stuart Pot alias 2D, le bassiste Murdoc Niccals et Cyborg Noodle, guitariste cybernétique bardée d'armes et violente juste ce qu'il faut, ils ont ensuite été rejoints par le batteur Russel Hobbs et la vraie Noodle, également guitariste, qui l'avaient mauvaise de ne pas avoir été contactés par Murdoc pour bosser sur le dernier album de Gorillaz (N.D.A : je précise qu'on est en avril 2010, donc un peu après la sortie de l'album _Plastic Beach_ et donc, _The Fall_ et _Humanz_ ne sont pas encore sortis).

Et toute l'histoire autour de ça est tellement compliquée que je ne préfère pas trop m'étendre, sinon ce chapitre va faire 10 pages dans les fichiers Microsoft Word. Et je t'emmerde aussi, auteur.

Donc, un nouveau jour se levait sur Plastic Beach et Tracey Island, le QG marin des Gorillaz. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était déjà levé, c'était bien Russel Hobbs, devenu géant. Et avec lui, on ne pouvait pas avoir plus efficace pour surveiller l'île et voir si les pirates de l'air nommés Black Clouds, ennemis de Murdoc, ne viennent pas chercher la merde. Ce fut donc logique qu'il puisse apercevoir un petit avion se dirigeant vers l'île. Avion qui était exactement le genre d'avions qu'utilisait justement les Clouds. Alors, le sang de Russ ne fit qu'un tour et, après avoir hurlé « ALERTE ! LES PIRATES ! », il abattit son gigantesque poing sur l'avion, qui perdit tout contrôle et manqua d'emmener le phare de l'île avec lui dans sa chute.

Immédiatement, Murdoc et les deux Noodle, dont la capacité à s'extirper de leur sommeil rapidement n'est plus à démontrer, accoururent et virent une forme visiblement humaine munie d'un parachute atterrir sur Plastic Beach. Cyborg s'approcha et la forme se posa devant elle. C'était un homme assez joufflu, avec un imper de détective privé, des lunettes rondes et un beau chapeau. Soit Linkara, si vous préférez. Mais vu que les Gorillaz ignoraient jusqu'à son existence, fallait un peu le décrire quand même. Sinon, c'est pas logique. Et soudainement, l'homme pointa son doigt vers l'androïde comme si c'était un dangereux criminel nazi. Et cet exemple pue un peu la merde.

« VOUS ! »

« Oui, nous, se contenta de répondre avec flegme la seconde guitariste.

Lewis tenta aussitôt un coup de poing. Son adversaire l'évita facilement.

« Ecoutez, humain, commença-t-elle, je sais pas comment vous êtes venu ici… »

Deuxième tentative. Toujours évitée.

« Et je sais que je m'énerve facilement, mais là, je ne crois pas que ça en vaut la peine… »

Troisième tentative. Et cette fois, Cyborg se prit le poing du critique de comics en plein dans sa tête métallique, qui fit presque un demi-tour complet sur elle-même. La tête se retourna et revint à sa position initiale, sauf que l'humeur du robot devint plus ombrageuse. Tout de suite, au moment où Linkara allait revenir à la charge, elle ne se laissa pas faire et lui balança deux-trois coups de poing bien placés, ce qui le déstabilisa. Cela fut suivi de la vraie Noodle, qui s'empara de la main de l'Américain avant qu'il ne puisse tenter un autre coup de poing et le fit tomber avant de le propulser droit vers la porte d'entrée de Tracey Island, ce qui lui smasha violemment la tête.

Murdoc et les autres allaient commencer à s'interroger sur ce qu'était cette apparition bizarre et absolument nulle en combat. Mais ce fut sans compter sur… attends, QUOI ? Angry Joe !

« Oui ? »

Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec un taser et pourquoi tu fais surcharger Cyborg de manière complètement pas loyale ?

« Parce que tu t'attendais à ce qu'on se batte à la loyale ? Le Critic a dit qu'on avait besoin d'eux. »

C'est une raison pour se conduire comme des rustres ?

« Peut-être que c'est pas classe mais on a pas envie d'être les seuls à se taper 5 heures de discours chiant sur ce qu'est Molossia et pourquoi il a décidé de la conquérir. »

Ouuuuuuh, putain, toi, tu vas être la raison pour laquelle je vais me mettre à télécharger les jeux _Call of Duty_ … bon, je reprends mon rôle de narrateur. Donc, Angry Joe, par pure traîtrise et pure couardise parce que maintenant, il sait que Cyborg va forcément l'éclater en combat loyal, s'est faufilé derrière la guitariste cybernétique et s'est servi d'un taser dont je ne sais pas comment il l'a obtenu. Et la surcharge d'électricité ne fait jamais de bien à notre amie. Donc, cette surcharge la fait s'évanouir.

Et vu que Murdoc déteste qu'on touche à SA création, il se jette immédiatement sur Vargas et le crible de coups de poing, ce qui finit par le faire s'évanouir, lui aussi. Voilà, heureusement que l'auteur venge ce manque évident de classe. Malheureusement, par le fait que tout le monde voit un nombre assez conséquent d'avions, autant vous dire que là, les Gorillaz, les pauvres, pauvres Gorillaz, ben, ils sont bien foutus !

Et leur attaque est du tonnerre, vu qu'ils balancent d'abord un rayon laser sur Russel, ce qui le fait automatiquement rétrécir et… WHAT THE FUCK ? Attends, t'es en train de me dire que sur ces avions étant probablement des répliques des avions des Black Clouds, ils ont greffé un rayon laser rétrécissant ? Mais où est-ce qu'ils l'ont acheté ? Qui en vend ? L'ont-ils fabriqué ? Si oui, comment ? Et… oh, putain, je loupe un truc, vite reprendre mon rôle de narrateur. Donc, un nombre assez important d'avions arrive et même si le batteur a réussi à en faire s'écraser quelques-uns avant d'être rétréci… ben, de toute façon, ils semblent tous s'autodétruire et des dizaines de silhouettes costumées et masquées en noir munies également de parachutes descendent vers l'île.

S'attendant à devoir encore se battre, ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs mystérieux attaquants avaient sorti des petits appareils ressemblant à des bombes de laque pour cheveux et avaient projeté un peu de leur contenu sur les musiciens, qui s'évanouirent aussitôt, terrassés par le gaz somnifère qu'ils avaient reniflé. L'une des silhouettes retira son masque à gaz, révélant la face victorieuse du Nostalgia Critic et, galvanisé par sa victoire (un peu comme tous les autres), il prononça un grand discours pour se réjouir de l'objectif accompli…

« Euh, excusez-moi, narrateur, mais… »

Mais quoi, Critic ?

« Je viens de me rendre compte que ce truc qui les a fait s'évanouir, c'était pas un gaz somnifère, c'était réellement de la laque pour cheveux. »

Sérieux ?

« Oui ! Et je ne sais même pas comment ils se sont évanouis devant ça. Putain, s'évanouir en reniflant de la laque, c'est ridicule ! »

Tu l'as dit… reprenons. Les envahisseurs pénétrèrent immédiatement Tracey Island et parcoururent toutes les pièces… pour se retrouver face à 2D. Le chanteur sortait juste prendre son petit-déjeuner et fut fort surpris de se retrouver face à une armée de gars et filles en noir semblant vouloir sa coopération pour quelque chose.

« Euh, tenta-il de dire en déglutissant légèrement. A qui ai-je… l'honneur ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu, prononça de manière forte et presque effrayante le Critic. Pour l'instant, sache juste que… c'est l'heure. »

Et Nostalgia lui balança son poing. Mais il le rata. Alors, il refit une tentative. Et il rata encore. Alors, il refit une tentative. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et encore une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre.

Au final, le critique cinéma expédia 2D dans les ténèbres de l'évanouissement après 5 minutes et très exactement 74 tentatives sans succès pour tenter d'amocher Stuart. La 75ème fut la bonne.

 **Et voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si vous avez aimé ou que vous avez une question, laissez une review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Guys, White Flag ?

**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez) !**

 **A cause de la suppression de ce que j'avais réussi à écrire pour ce troisième chapitre, je suis un peu obligé de le réécrire. Et sachez bien que je fais tout mon possible pour garder mon calme suite à ça…**

 **Néanmoins, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer à raconter l'histoire de la conquête de la Molossie par l'équipe TGWTG et les Gorillaz, bien qu'ils y soient un peu forcés par le Nostalgia Critic.**

 **Donc, que dire à part… enjoy !**

AND WE'RE ROLLING, ROLLING, ROLLING ON THE RIVER… eh, vous êtes déjà là ? C'est fou comment vous arrivez vite ! Bon, j'imagine qu'il me faut dire ce qui s'est passé depuis la réussite complète qu'a été l'attaque de Plastic Beach par tous les gars. Et pourquoi on se trouve dans une chambre d'hôtel du Nevada, surtout. Et pourquoi je suis en train de chanter, aussi.

Cette dernière interrogation est une très bonne question. Voyez-vous, ça fait 3 heures que je m'époumone à chanter pour que Murdoc et Cyborg Noodle puissent se réveiller. Là, c'est Tina Turner mais avant, j'ai tout essayé : Elton John, Little Richard, Iron Maiden, AC/DC, Eminem, Justin Bieber, INXS, Kylie Minogue… même le putain de _My Heart Will Go On_ de Céline Dion ! Et quand vous en êtes réduit à chanter ce genre de trucs, c'est vraiment que vous avez tout essayé. Sérieux, là, je me demande vraiment comment on va les réveiller. Le seul truc que j'ai pas essayé, c'est de mettre une version de 10 heures de _Waka Waka_ de Shakira mais aucune personne ne mérite ça-AIE ! Murdoc, vieil abruti, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as foutu une baffe ?

« Pour ne plus entendre tes bavardages incessants. »

JE SUIS LE NARRATEUR, BORDEL ! Je suis celui qui doit parler le plus longtemps, c'est comme ça qu'est mon rôle !

« On se demande vraiment pourquoi Jacket vous a engagé, humain. Vous vrillez les oreilles, à tout le temps crier. »

Va te faire, Cyborg. Va bien te faire. Donc, après s'être réveillés, la chieuse et le trou du cul se rendent compte qu'ils sont dans une petite chambre d'hôtel. Bien meublée. Assez confortable. Et chauffée. En plus, hé, vous ne le remarquez pas mais ils étaient dans le même lit… je dis ça, je dis rien…

« Maître ? »

« Ouais ? »

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant l'avenir proche. Déjà, des avions viennent nous attaquer, ensuite, des Américains bizarres essaient de nous amocher et là, Stu, Noodle et Russel ne sont pas avec nous. C'est vraiment effrayant. »

« Tâchons d'essayer de les retrouver. Quand nous serons ensemble, là, on pourra réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. »

Pour une fois, je t'approuve ! Euh… donc l'Anglais et sa création se déplacèrent à pas de loup et ouvrirent tout aussi discrètement la porte… pour voir avec une certaine joie que 2D, Russel & Noodle étaient là et semblaient écouter ce qu'il y avait derrière une autre porte.

« Les gars !, lâcha presque gaiement Cyborg.

« Chuuuut ! Faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer. Je crois qu'on a trouvé les responsables de notre enlèvement. »

Et en s'approchant, les deux purent entendre en effet… de drôles de conversations. Mais qui étaient aussi très révélatrices.

« Putain, les gars, je suis tellement excité ! Vous l'êtes aussi ? Moi, oui ! Excité ! »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait demandé d'aller envahir une île en plastique et d'aller kidnapper un groupe de musique super célèbre. Et j'arrive encore moins à croire que j'ai menacé quelqu'un de plus fort que moi et qu'on ait malgré tout réussi à les capturer. »

« M'en parle pas ! Surtout qu'on a même pas pu prendre des photos de l'endroit ! Pourtant, il est trop beau ! »

« Donc, tu es une image, c'est ça ? »

« Pff. »

Cyborg entrouvrit discrètement la porte et reconnut en un clin d'œil deux de leurs attaquants. Et tout aussi rapidement, sa fureur augmenta, ce qui la poussa à se ruer dans la pièce et à se jeter sur Linkara pour le taper en lui hurlant un menaçant « Tu te souviens de moi, petit homme ? ». Et très vite, les autres Gorillaz durent entrer pour séparer les bagarreurs pendant que certains vidéastes commençaient à se demander si Tank Girl allait entrer et péter la gueule au Nostalgia Critic après la mauvaise critique de son film et sa méconnaissance du comic-book. De toute façon, maintenant, tout était permis.

« Narrateur ? Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas annoncé alors que je suis en train de regarder la bagarre depuis 5 minutes… »

Critic ? Déjà là ? Ben merde alors, tout va trop vite ici… j'espère qu'on n'a pas entendu ma remarque sur Tank Girl… quoi qu'il en soit, la simple vue du Critic fit que le groupe se précipita vers lui, l'ayant reconnu comme le chef de la petite troupe.

« VOUS !, hurla Murdoc. ESPECE DE TROU DU SEXE ! JE SAIS PAS QUI VOUS ETES, MAIS JE PEUX DEVINER QUE VOUS ETES UN CINGLE ET UN KIDNAPPEUR ! VOUS AVEZ TOUT DE SUITE INTERET A NOUS RELACHER SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS AVOIR AFFAIRE A NOS AVOCATS ! »

« Woh woh woh, se contenta de répondre le cinéphile avec flegme. Déjà, bonjour à vous. Ensuite, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai voulu vous amener ici. Car c'était un choix pleinement délibéré. »

« RIEN A FOUTRE ! VOS EXPLICATIONS M'INTERESSENT PAS ! ELLES NOUS INTERESSENT PAS ! »

« En plus, rajouta timidement 2D (qui savait qu'interrompre Murdoc quand il était énervé, c'était pas une bonne idée), dire juste « C'est l'heure… » comme si on savait ce que ça voulait dire, c'est pas quelque chose de convaincant. »

« Je vous propose le contrôle d'un pays ! »

Cette petite mention, étonnamment, persuada les musiciens de s'asseoir à côté de la petite assemblée de critiques se trouvant dans cette chambre d'hôtel étroite et bondée. Sérieusement, elle est bondée à un point : j'essaie de m'asseoir entre Marzgurl, Linkara et Benzaie, je suis obligé de m'écraser sur certains des gars pour être dans une position confortable ! Mais bon, cela n'empêche pas le Critic de commencer à parler de manière fière et triomphale.

« Voyez-vous, Gorillaz, si j'ai besoin de vous, c'est pour que vous puissiez nous aider à conquérir MOLOSSIA ! »

Gros blanc sur toute l'assistance.

« De quoi ?, lâcha Noodle.

« La Molossie, si vous préférez, informa Spoony. C'est un micro-état de 0,55 hectares situé dans le Nevada et qui se résume à de petites propriétés et parcelles de terre. »

« Mais… humain, ceci est complètement idiot, rétorqua Cyborg. Pourquoi voudriez-vous envahir un pays composé de 0,55 hectares ? »

A ces mots, le Nostalgia Critic se retint de rire.

« Pfff… Ecoute, parodie de T-800, crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre ici se demande… »

« POURQUOI ? (l'interrogation est collective, si vous ne vous rendez pas compte.) »

POURQUOI ?

« OK, OK. En fait, ceci peut nous offrir l'opportunité de prendre le contrôle de quelque chose. Enfin, quoi, vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'avoir votre propre pays ? »

« SimCity, ça compte ? »

« On a déjà notre propre île. »

« Ce n'est qu'un demi-hectare ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien en faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut PAS en faire ! »

Ces mots voulaient bien souligner à quel point le critique de films était déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Mes amis… »

« On est pas tes amis, l'interrompit Russel assez sèchement, bien que ce soit vrai.

« Vos gueules. Donc, sachez que ce demi-hectare pourra s'épanouir en quelque chose de bien plus grand que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. »

« Un hectare complet ?, questionna assez ironiquement Linkara, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, dont moi. Et cela ne plut pas trop au Critic, qui s'emporta et se mit à traiter le critique de comics de nazi en disant qu'il pensait exactement comme ces gens (ou le contraire). Cela aurait bien pu créer une autre bagarre, vu que l'homme au chapeau nia avec véhémence. Pour donner une légitimité à son discours et aussi pour changer de sujet, il décida de parler de gens étant la représentation de ceux n'ayant jamais abandonné : les nazis. Euh, attends, quoi ?

Attends, il est sérieux, là ? Il vient de traiter Linkara de nazi en disant que ces gens-là étaient butés et pleins de haine et qu'ils voulaient que tout le monde aille dans leur sens et là, il les présente presque comme des modèles en disant qu'eux, ils n'ont jamais abandonné face à l'adversité ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Oh ! Criez pas « OUAIS ! » comme des cons ! Levez pas les bras ! Il se fout de votre gueule ! Et pourquoi vous discutez tous comme si c'était le plus beau jour de votre vie ? Oh, les gars !

« Ouais ? »

Ah, Murdoc ! Toi et les autres, vous savez pourquoi ils applaudissent et soutiennent quelque chose de complètement contradictoire ?

« On en sait rien. Je suis même pas sûr que ces gens savent ce qu'est la logique. La seule chose dont on est sûrs, c'est qu'on va devoir les suivre. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? ALLONS TABASSER DU MOLOSSIEN ! »

Et immédiatement, tout le monde partit en poussant des cris galvanisants. Sauf les Gorillaz. Et moi, surtout que là, je pars en dernier. Et que je dois fermer la porte. Et c'est chiant.

 _Plus tard_

Le Nevada, c'est très joli. J'aurais jamais cru, mais c'est vraiment très joli. Bon, ça fait un peu « désert » et il y fait très chaud, mais c'est très joli. Mais je suis le seul à m'en préoccuper, car actuellement, nous sommes tous en train de marcher en direction de la Molossie avec ces regards fiers et déterminés que tous les personnages de films prennent quand ils sont proches d'un objectif à atteindre. Même si je crois que certains de ces regards sont très exagérés.

Devant nous, il y a une jolie petite maison. Et au pied de cette maison, un homme. Assez ventripotent. Apparemment chauve, même si un couvre-chef militaire cachant son crâne ne me permet pas d'être catégorique. Avec des lunettes de soleil. Et tout un « dress-code » qui me fait dire que ça doit être lui, l'homme que le Critic veut renverser. Kevin Baugh. Président de la République de Molossia. Et à sa vue, le chef de la petite armée de critiques hurla un tonitruant « CHARGEZ ! » et tout le monde se mit à courir vers lui en hurlant comme des possédés. Sauf les Gorillaz qui, eux, se bouchent les oreilles tout en courant. Comme moi. C'est fou ce qu'on fait les mêmes choses, ces derniers temps.

La course s'engagea. Terrible et spectaculaire à la fois. Fresque grandiose et multicolore à la fois… WATERLOO ! Euh, non, c'est pas ça, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux, c'est une BD de Gotlib. Bon, tant pis, continuons à courir et voyons ce qui se passe. Ah, ce que je regrette mon fauteuil, mon feu de cheminée et mes bouteilles de scotch… peut-être que je pourrai trouver de l'alcool quand on aura conquis le pays. Et pendant ce temps, tout le monde continue à courir. J'ai quand même des réticences à tabasser un homme visiblement âgé mais je crois que personne n'écoutera ces réticences et-OH PUTAIN, IL EST ARME ! VITE, ON SE BARRE ! NON, EN FAIT, VOUS ETES DEJA EN TRAIN DE LE FAIRE ! MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE MOURIR !

 _Plus tard_

« Bon ben, ça, c'est raté. »

Ouais. Et voilà pourquoi on est en train de se morfondre comme une vraie bande de cons. Et aussi pourquoi Cyborg et Murdoc ont foutu une baffe dans la nuque du Critic.

« Tu n'avais pas d'autre stratégie que de lui courir dessus en hurlant ? »

« Eh bien, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Non, rétorqua le Cinema Snob, tu ne pensais qu'au moment où tu contrôlerais le putain de monde. »

« Exact. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Critic. Il nous faut une foutue stratégie, bon sang ! »

J'approuve.

« Oui, mais ça demande du dur labeur. Que nous n'avons pas ! »

« Tu es un crétin, lâcha Murdoc. Doublé d'un abruti fini et triplé d'un cinglé. Ton truc craint et on se casse. »

« Ouais. On se casse aussi. En plus, je crois que pour des relations amicales, on s'est bien gourés. Pourquoi pas aller manger dans un resto avec les gars pour repartir d'un bon pied ?, proposa Marzgurl. Tout le monde l'approuva et commença à s'en aller… hé, attends, ça veut dire que j'ai fini mon boulot ? Cool, je vais aller demander mon salaire à Jacket, j'ai fini !

« Attendez ! Vous abandonneriez si proches de la victoire ? »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Critic. »

« On a rien gagné du tout, rétorqua Noodle. Et ça fait toujours de toi un abruti. »

« Il nous faut juste un plan ! »

Ce ne fut que par profonde lassitude, bien évidemment, que tout le monde accepta de se rasseoir à contrecœur. Moi qui pensais que j'aurais terminé plus tôt…

« Et si on l'éventrait pour porter ses entrailles sur la tête ?, proposa Angry Joe. Ce à quoi tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Bon Dieu, lâcha un Murdoc révulsé, cet homme est complètement fou. »

« Et si j'envoyais Nounours sur lui comme un kamikaze ?, proposa Benzaie.

« Non, il doit sûrement s'y attendre, répondit Nostalgia.

« Et si on essayait avec des araignées ? C'est petit et ça s'infiltre partout… »

Celui qui avait proposé ça était un anneau de feu où logeait une tête obscure et encapuchonnée. Ce qui effraya 2D.

« AAAAAH ! Mais vous êtes qui ? »

Un silence gênant plana sur toute l'assistance.

« Je veux juste être aimé… »

« BARRE-TOI ! »

La forme s'en alla.

« Et si on utilisait le grand Noir comme bélier ?, proposa un autre en désignant Russel.

« Hé ! »

« Non, son ventre est trop mou. »

« OH ! »

« Et si on lui sautait dessus et qu'on utilisait sa carapace pour avoir des points bonus ? »

« Vous vous croyez dans Mario Bros, humain ? Enfin, je veux dire, feuille de papier vivante…, répliqua Cyborg avec une certaine consternation.

« Ça marcherait si vous tenteriez ! »

Puis, l'homme au t-shirt rouge se leva et se mit debout à côté du Critic.

« Hé, les gars, prononça-t-il ironiquement, j'ai une idée qui est vraiment très stupide. Et si on utilisait des armes ? »

A ces mots, la copie cybernétique de Noodle se leva, comme si on venait de lâcher une grande révélation, ainsi que Murdoc et les deux s'approchèrent de l'homme.

« Toi, lui demanda le bassiste. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Euh… »

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?, rajouta Cyborg en essayant de paraître la moins menaçante possible pour pas qu'il se braque.

« P… Phelous. Je m'appelle Phelous. »

Et instantanément, les 2 lui mirent une grande tape sur l'épaule comme ceux qui font ça en signe d'amitié avant de se retourner vers les autres, largement plus souriants.

« Vous voyez ce gars ? Vous voyez Phelous ? OK, eh ben, c'est le premier à avoir lâché un truc sensé de toute cette putain de journée ! Alors, prenez exemple sur lui ! C'est bien, ton idée, fils, termina Murdoc en s'adressant au critique de films d'horreur après l'avoir sincèrement salué devant tout le monde.

« Bon, parla la seconde guitariste à la suite de son maître, autant vous le dire, on est arrivés dans une situation où on s'est rendus compte qu'on est comme bloqués ici avec vous, ce qui ne nous ravit pas. Mais nous nous sommes pris à croire, à espérer que certains parmi vous soient plus intelligents que l'incompétent qui vous sert de patron. »

« Non mais… »

« Ta gueule. J'aurais bien aussi compté le Français qui proposait de transformer sa peluche en kamikaze parmi les plans intelligents, mais je sais pas s'il voulait dire « mettre des explosifs dessus » ou juste « la jeter en espérant aveugler le Président ». Parce que la seconde option est idiote. »

A cet instant, Benzaie ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir honoré ou vexé après cette longue remarque.

« En tout cas, avez-vous des armes sur vous ?, demanda l'Anglais tout vert. Ce à quoi tout le monde répondit par l'affirmative, ce qui réjouit Murdoc.

« Très bien. Je propose donc de prendre le commandement de l'attaque avec mes amis. Si ça réussit et SEULEMENT si ça réussit, on laisse l'abruti à la casquette prendre le commandement et on accepte de « lier » Plastic Beach à votre pays, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

Cette nouvelle fut suivie de grands éclats de joie et d'applaudissements. Même par moi, parce que bon, là, ça devenait quand même sérieux. Le Critic fut le seul à ne pas laisser éclater sa joie, vu qu'on vient quand même de le tourner en ridicule.

Une chose était sûre, tout était là pour une vraie bataille mémorable…

 **Et voili-voilou, les zouzous !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et je vous retrouve bientôt avec notre narrateur cinglé pour la suite de l'aventure !**

 **Tshaw !**

Ouais, ouais, tshaw !

 **Narrateur, tu fous quoi là ?**

On… peut en parler plus tard, de ça ?


	4. Rhinestone Eyes of Victory

**Et hello à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Voici la quatrième piste… le quatrième épisode de** _ **Gorillaz Kicks Assia !**_ **avec, cette fois, une vraie bataille épique ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, ce sera quand même drôle.**

 **Et vu que j'ai rien d'autre à dire, enjoy, donc !**

Bon.

Je vais pas vous mentir, je me sens d'humeur bien plus apaisée et combattante qu'hier. Parce que là, comme vous avez pu le constater précédemment, on a une stratégie. Et on a les Gorillaz comme meneurs. Et on a un salut pour la nouvelle nation. Et on a des masques et des costumes débiles (mention spéciale au cosplay de M. Bison porté par le Critic). Et là, on s'apprête à charger avec Phelous. Que le Critic n'arrête pas d'appeler « Phallus ». Je suis sûr qu'il doit être jaloux du fait que le groupe le prenne plus au sérieux que le critique à la casquette.

Par contre, je me méfie de ce type, Spoony. Hier soir, j'arrivais pas à dormir donc je me suis levé et je suis tombé sur lui et Nostalgia, en train de discuter de folie ou des choses comme ça. Et la seule chose que j'ai appris, c'est qu'en fait, il est vachement flippant. Il arrête pas d'avoir des regards hallucinés, de tout le temps regarder autour de lui et d'alterner entre parler très faiblement comme un gamin pris en faute et hurler en mode « j'vais t'péter la gueule ! ». Non, vraiment, il est flippant.

Mais là, n'y pensons plus. Nous sommes de retour en extérieur, dans ce très bel état qu'est le Nevada, dans le jardin de la propriété de Kevin Baugh, le Président et celui devant lequel tout le monde s'est ridiculisé la dernière fois. Bien que cette fois, on ne serait plus ridicules. Au contraire, on allait tout déchirer ! Quand le petit son de trompette est sifflé, j'ai l'impression de gagner de l'énergie. Quand Phelous prononce le « Pour Kickassia… CHARGEZ ! », je me sens comme invincible. Angry Joe avait déjà commencé à tirer dans le ciel avec ses grosses pétoires (je commence d'ailleurs à me questionner sur sa santé mentale, à ce mec) avant qu'on ne charge, pendant que tout le monde poussait des cris de guerre. Et là, on charge. J'ai l'impression d'être un foutu Super Saiyan.

Là, comme d'hab', moi et les musiciens, on est les seuls à ne pas hurler. Eux parce qu'ils ne veulent pas se ridiculiser à nouveau, moi parce qu'il faut que je raconte l'histoire et que juste faire des « AAAAAAAAAAAAH » compulsifs, c'est pas ce qu'on attend d'un bon narrateur. Alors, donc, on court et on court tandis que le Président Baugh… OH, MON DIEU ! LES GARS !

« QUOI ? »

LE BANDIT ! Il a un champ de mines qu'il contrôle par iPhone ! Il pourrait pas installer des vraies mines ou utiliser un téléphone qui tourne sous Android, comme tout le monde ? ATTENTION… et merde, ça commence déjà à exploser. Bon, Cyborg Noodle, ça la dérange pas de par sa nature mais là, tous les autres doivent se frayer un chemin à travers les mines, histoire de ne pas mourir. Enfin, y'en a certains qui le font tandis que d'autres continuent à courir en hurlant avec leurs masques et leurs costumes débiles. Oh tiens, le Critic a eu la politesse de s'immobiliser alors qu'une mine venait d'exploser tout près de lui. On voit pas ça tous les jours…

« NOOOOON ! »

Celui qui venait de hurler, c'était Linkara, vu qu'en effet, Marzgurl venait de se faire faucher par une mine et… attends, elle est morte ? Meeeerde… déjà un mort. Attends, non, elle est en train de prévenir que tout va bien eeeeeet… le critique de comics semble s'obstiner à croire qu'elle est morte. Et à vouloir la serrer dans ses bras virils. C'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est lui.

« HE !, hurla soudainement Noodle quand elle passa près des deux. ELLE EST ENCORE VIVANTE, RELEVE-LA ! »

Et plutôt que d'attendre une quelconque réaction de Lewis, surtout parce qu'on avait très peu de temps, la guitariste prit Marz et la releva, ce qui fit qu'elle repartit immédiatement, avant de lâcher un « ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! » à un Linkara qui devait sûrement être plus que largué. Actuellement, ça fait 5 minutes qu'on court vers la maison de Baugh… putain, je crois qu'on aura bien mérité de prendre sa propriété et de l'envahir, je vais finir par être crevé. Et tiens, d'ailleurs, les mines se sont arrêtées d'exploser, il a sûrement compris que son pays tomberait facilement face à notre armée et… OH, LE BANDIT, IL A UN CANON ET EST EN TRAIN DE NOUS VISER ! LES GARS, FAITES…

Déjà une explosion. Le boulet m'a frôlé de quelques centimètres, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer… ou perdre mes cheveux. Heureusement, certains ont l'intelligence de se cacher sous les pierres. Et d'autres ont la connerie d'en utiliser certains comme chevaux, ce qui est complètement débile mais on est plus à ça… AIE !

« Oh, pardon ! »

Putain, qui c'est qui m'est rentré dedans-Chester A. Bum ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

« Je sais pas. J'ai vu les autres qui hurlaient et couraient le poing levé, alors j'ai eu envie de faire partie du groupe. C'est quoi que vous faites, là ? »

Un boulet explose à nos pieds alors que j'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre.

« Bon ben moi, je m'en vais, c'est trop dangereux. »

Attends, tu rigoles ? Toi, le présentateur d'une émission culte, tu vas juste te cantonner à un tout petit caméo ? Alors là, non, je pose mon veto.

(N.D.A : moi aussi, je pose mon veto. Il est trop sympa !)

Tu vois ? Allez, Chester, monte sur mon dos !

« Je peux ? »

Mais on te dit que ça nous fait plaisir ! L'auteur, celui qui dirige toute cette histoire, et moi, le Narrateur, le second être le plus « puissant » de cette même histoire, on a envie que t'interviennes ! Allez, monte ! Ouf, tiens, en plus, t'es léger ! Bon, on repart ! Et je mets un peu de musique, euuuuh… ah ouais ! _Hypnotize_ de System of a Down, ça, c'est du bon son !

« OUAAAAAIS ! MERCI DE ME GARDER, GENTIL AUTEUR ! »

Finalement, on a tous fini par se réunir comme un gros bloc invincible et… tout le monde s'est arrêté à la barrière pour essayer de l'arracher alors qu'il suffisait juste de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour la franchir. Ceux qui sont sur les dos de certains, ce qui inclut Chester, sont les premiers à passer de l'autre côté et à poser le pied en Molossie. Et heureusement, ces chers Gorillaz donnent l'exemple de comment on doit franchir la barrière, ce qui fait que tout le monde peut aussi poser le pied sur le micro-Etat. C'est bien qu'il y ait des gens pour donner l'exemple.

Et donc, nous sommes enfin dans la propriété du Président, une très jolie maison avec un jardin, une piscine, une voie ferrée miniature et… oh, Benzaie et Nounours ont explosé. Ils sont encore vivants, mais ils ont bien explosé. Donc, pensons à nous enquérir de leur état quand on aura tout conquis. Et-OH ! BAUGH ! ATTENDS VOIR, BANDIT, ON VA TE FAIRE PAYER LES MINES ET LES BOULETS DE CANON !

« ANEANTISSEZ-LE !, hurle le Critic. Et aussitôt, on se précipite vers lui et il tend une épée. Cette épée commence à émettre une lumière forte et aveuglante et il… se téléporte. On en reste cloués. Il revient près du M. Bison des bacs à sable et le frappe. Nostalgia tente de répliquer, mais Baugh se re-téléporte. Et… WOUF ! Putain, il s'est passé quoi ? On l'a pas vu venir et… il nous a frappés. Comme ça. Dans le mille. Et il se téléporte à nouveau pour frapper le Critic avant de disparaître.

Bon, il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Restez là, les gens, je vais lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !

« Ne sois pas fou ! Même si t'es le Narrateur, on est pas sûrs que tu puisses te mesurer à lui ! »

T'inquiète, Russel. Je m'avance donc et le Président apparaît devant moi, prêt à en découdre-AIE ! Putain de… OUF ! Ouuuuille, le ventre. Vite, me relever et… WAOUHF ! Bon, CA SUFFIT ! Tu m'as cherché, tu vas me trouver ! Immédiatement, je me concentre et il ne suffit que de 5 secondes pour me permettre de ralentir presque totalement le temps tandis que la chanson _White Rabbit_ de Jefferson Airplane se déclenche. Et alors, je me mets à parcourir le champ de bataille. Vite, faut que je trouve les choses susceptibles de nous faire gagner ! OK, je le frappe, je vais vers le Critic, je prends son couvre-chef, je le lance comme un Frisbee vers Baugh, je le frappe à nouveau, je vais vers Cyborg, oriente son bras dans la direction du sabre du chef d'Etat que je lève ensuite pour que les deux soient bien mis, appuie sur la détente et voit la balle partir vers le sabre, je vais vers l'image vivante et la transforme en un être humain en 3D, ouais, c'est abusé mais j'suis l'Narrateur, gros, j'ai des pouvoirs qui défient votre imagination, je refrappe Baugh avant de bien le remettre pour que son sabre se fasse toucher par la balle de revolver, je vais vers Angry Joe, vole une de ses armes, vide tout un chargeur avant de la lui rendre, je vais vers Benzaie et Nounours, je les prends et je les jette au sens propre sur le Président, c'est complètement nawak mais cette histoire l'est déjà à la base, je m'éloigne un peu des autres et claque des doigts.

Et aussitôt, le temps reprend sa vitesse normale, Baugh est touché par toutes les munitions et ça lui fait lâcher son sabre avant qu'il ne se prenne le chapeau du Critic, Benzaie et Nounours dans la face en même temps, Cyborg et Joe lâchent des « What the… » ahuris, Benjamin et sa peluche essaient tout de suite de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, Nostalgia se rend compte de la perte de son couvre-chef et l'image est ébahie de se voir en 3D. Bref, j'ai sauvé la situation. Et les autres, par leurs regards admiratifs tournés vers moi, le savent bien, on dirait. Pas le temps pour trop de regards admiratifs, il est déjà en train de s'enfuir vers chez lui !

Immédiatement, on se lance à sa poursuite, on entre dans la jolie petite maison et, tout en visitant, on se rend dans la salle à manger pour tomber sur le Président avec un chapeau, un monocle et une fausse moustache très grossière.

« OK, prononce le Critic, Président Baugh, rendez-vous tout de suite et personne ne sera blessé. »

« Je ne suis pas le Président, rétorque-t-il. Je suis Fritz von Baugh, Ministre des Trucs à Régler. »

Attends, quoi ?

« Mais, intervient 2D, c'est évident que c'est vous ! »

« On me le dit souvent, mais la vérité est que nous sommes 2 individus distincts. »

Alors, où est le Président, donc ?

« Oh, il a fui. Il est parti la queue entre les jambes. »

« Donc, dit Noodle, ça veut dire qu'on… a gagné ? »

« On dirait bien, oui. »

Et à nouveau, les cris de joie. Et déjà, les premières idées et lois dictées par le Critic. Oh, bon sang, finalement, cette idée de nouvelle nation n'était pas si conne que ça, au fond… enfin, pas encore.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, cela me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure, mais aussi de** _ **Devolver Smells Vanilla**_ **, de** _ **Five Monkees**_ **et de plusieurs autres de mes fanfics !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
